Tu es là
by Mezu-2
Summary: Le retour de Percy chez lui, après avoir vaincu Gaïa.


Salutations à tous!  
Voici une scène qui d'après moi, aurait dû figurer à la fin du livre "Le sang de l'Olympe". Je l'ai donc imaginée, et retranscrite.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira;  
Enjoy!

* * *

Percy regarda Nico rejoindre Will Solace avec un léger sourire. Mis à part la mort tragique ( à laquelle il ne croyait pas) de Léo, il avait tout pour être heureux. Une longue vie tranquille aux côtés d'Annabeth l'attendait. Plus de guerres, ni de prophéties... Rien qu'un bel horizon lui promettant un avenir heureux. A cet instant même, il était heureux. Pourtant... Pourtant il manquait une dernière chose. Il devait rentrer. Sa mère l'attendait. Et après tout ça... Il ne pouvait la laisser penser le pire plus longtemps. C'est ainsi que, quelques jours plus tard, poussé par Annabeth, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement, hésitant fortement à entrer. Comment pouvait-il rentrer comme si de rien n'était, après ces dix longs mois de disparition ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé... Après ce qu'il avait vécu. Après le Tartare ! Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas imposer ça à sa mère. Ni à Paul, d'ailleurs. Malgré ça, il avait déjà tourné la clé dans la serrure. Il actionna la poignée, et entra doucement. Il entra doucement, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Mais ni sa mère, ni Paul ne sont là. Tout lui était familier et étrange à la fois ! Il se rendit donc sa chambre, qu'il finit par trouver telle qu'il l'avait laissée. Ça lui remonta le moral. Un peu. Il déposa son sac à dos sur son lit en s'asseyant dessus. Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant un bon coup. Il aurait dû accepter qu'Annabeth vienne avec lui. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais. Il aurait eu besoin d'un sermon ponctué de « Cervelle d'Algues ». Il secoua la tête, se releva, et marcha jusqu'au salon. C'était un meilleur endroit où attendre non ? Sur la table basse, il y avait une haute pile de feuilles. Il en attrapa une. C'était un avis de recherche. Percy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. L'initiative de sa mère sans doute... Mais c'était pas l'écriture de Paul, dessus ? Ils n'abandonnaient donc jamais... Percy n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette photo. Elle datait de l'été dernier, un des derniers jours où il avait fait chaud. Il tremblait. 

* * *

Sally Jackson rentrait d'une bonne journée de travail. C'était dans ces bons jours où elle aimerait tellement retrouver son fils. Et c'est pour cette raison que ces journées-là finissaient par devenir moroses, car ses attentes n'étaient jamais satisfaites. Cela faisait dix mois. Au début, Annabeth venait souvent la voir, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait disparu aussi. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais elle espérait un appel, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de lui ôter ce poids de sa poitrine, qui l'oppressait. Elle déverrouilla la porte, et délaissa son sac sur le meuble à droite de l'entrée. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua cet inconnu qui tremblait dans son salon, dos à elle. Elle s'exclama :  
« Qui êtes-vous ?!  
L'homme sursauta et se retourna :  
\- Maman...  
Sa voix paraissait sur le point de se briser. Le sang de Sally se glaça. Elle laissa échapper :  
-Percy ?  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Percy. Sally sentit le poids de sa poitrine disparaître tout en s'avançant vers lui.  
-Percy !  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et se laissa aller. Son manque et son inquiétude se traduisit par des larmes, malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle murmurait sans cesse :  
-Percy, tu m'as manqué !  
Dans les bras de sa mère, Percy se sentait enfin chez lui. Enfin rentré. Il laissa passer quelques larmes de soulagement. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sally finit par s'écarter, elle essuya ses larmes et dit :  
\- Je vais te faire un repas bleu, d'accord ?  
-Merci, sourit faiblement Percy. »  
Ça y est, il se sentait de nouveau comme s'il n'était pas là. Comme s'il était toujours dans le Tartare. Comme si tout n'était qu'illusions. Il écouta distraitement sa mère pendant qu'elle s'affairait à préparer le dîner. Tout à coup, la porte claqua. _Paul..._ pensa Percy.  
« Sally ? Où es-tu, Chérie ?  
\- Dans la cuisine, Paul !

Paul, alerté par la voix guillerette de Sally, timbre de voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis la disparition de Percy, se rendit dans la cuisine le plus vite possible. Et c'est là qu'il vit son beau-fils.  
-Percy !  
-Paul.  
Percy se leva pour serrer la main de Paul, comme d'habitude. Il aimait beaucoup Paul, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Pour un peu, il le considérerait comme un père de substitution. Au lieu de serrer la main de Percy comme ce dernier s'y attendait, il approcha sa main tremblante de l'épaule de Percy. Il agrippa et dit :  
-Ce n'est pas un rêve... Tu es là !  
À ces mots, Percy éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'on lui dise ça pour aller mieux. Ces mots précis. Juste ces mots. Paul l'attira dans une étreinte pour lui affirmer son soutien. Il murmura :  
\- Quoi qu'il t'est arrivé, on est là. On va t'aider, Percy, je te le promets.  
Percy renifla, il essaya de contrôler ses pleurs.  
\- T'es pas obligé, Paul...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es mon fils, non ?  
Sally eut un sourire et les yeux embués. Percy, surpris, s'arrêta de pleurer.  
\- Ou... Oui.  
\- On est une famille, Percy, fit remarquer Paul.  
Ce dernier sourit et laissa sa place à Sally, qui entreprit de consoler Percy. Ça allait être long, mais ils surmonteraient ça. Ensemble. Car c'est ce que fait une famille, non ? 

* * *

Cela vous a plu?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, les critiques constructives seront appréciées ;)  
Bises,  
Mezu


End file.
